


Meant To Be Yours

by SkullQueen_Loritta



Series: Gundam Heathers AU [1]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Heathers, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Dialouge taken from song with additions and edits to it, F/M, Faked Suicide, Heathers AU, Heathers the musical, Heero calls her Nita as his personal nickname/petname for her, Heero is J.D., Her full name is Suzienita, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I have no idea what I was thinking when I was writing this, I just know I had the song stuck in my head and needed a way to get it out, I just needed this out of my system and I had fun with it, I might do more of these, My OC is Veronica, So this just happened, This isn't exactly meant to be series, When will I stop trying to traumatize Heero?, but she goes by Suzie, tw because my OC pretends to hang herself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 12:09:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10899066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkullQueen_Loritta/pseuds/SkullQueen_Loritta
Summary: Heero just wanted to talk to her, to let her know that they could work things out. That he forgave her for breaking things off between them. He finally understood that she was just scared but he could help her with that! He knew what it was like!Now if only he could just get Suzie to open the door.





	Meant To Be Yours

“What did I say?!” Suzie heard her mom yell as she rushed up the stairs. The poor girl was running on fumes at this point. She froze the moment she got into the hallway on the upper floor. On the other side of the hallway, Heero was crawling in through the window. When he spotted her, he smiled.

“Knock, Knock! Sorry to come through the window. Dreadful etiquette, I know!” He greeted.

“Get out of my house!” She yelled, glaring at him. Though her anger quickly switched to fear when she saw a glint of metal in the other’s hand. Heero had shown up at her house with a _gun_. She turned and made a dash to her room, slamming and locking the door behind her.

‘ _Perhaps I went a bit overboard with the gun._ ’ Heero thought, crossing the hall and arriving at Suzie’s room.

“All is forgiven baby!” He called, tapping on her door, “Come on Nita, get dressed! You're my date to the pep rally tonight!”

“Go away!” He should’ve expected that.

“You chucked me out like I was trash,” Heero started as he tried the door handle, finding the door locked, “For that you should be dead- But, But, But! Then it hit me like a flash, what if high school went away instead?” He prompted. He needed to be careful about this.

“Leave me alone!” Suzie shouted, her voice cracking.

“Those assholes are the key! They’re keeping you away from me!” He was pretty sure it was the world trying to keep them away at this point but for now he was blaming the students and brunette’s bedroom door. “They made you blind, messed up your mind. But if you let me in, I can set you free!”

“Please...go away…” She begged, sounding on the verge of crying. He frowned. He didn’t like that sound.

“You left me and I fell apart. I punched the wall and cried!” He rushed out.

 **BAM! BAM! BAM!** Suzie’s whimpers and the pain in his fist indicated that he probably shouldn’t have punched the wall but it kept Heero from doing something rash and from hurting her.

“Then I found you changed my heart and set loose all that truthful shit inside!” Heero stated, his hand resting on the door. A genuine smile graced his lips. The girl was one of the greatest things to happen to him. “And so I built a bomb. Tonight our school is Vietnam. Let’s guarantee they’ll never see their senior prom!” He never understood the point of prom. He thought that prom gave guys an excuse to sleep with their dates without complaint.

“I was meant to be yours. We were meant to be one. Don’t give up on me now! Finish what we’ve begun! I was mean to be yours!” He wiggled the door.

“So when the high school gym goes boom with everyone inside— Pchw! Pchw! Pchw!” He exaggerated with the sounds, hoping the get a response.

“*snort* D-Doofus…” Suzie said gently. Heero smiled.

“In the rubble of their tomb, We’ll plant this note explaining why they died!” He exclaimed. He didn’t hear a response back then started to recite the note he made.

**_“We, the students of Rosenburg High will die. Our burnt bodies may finally get through to you. Your society churns out slaves and blanks, no thanks._ **

**_-Signed the Students of Rosenburg High  
‘Goodbye.’”_ **

“We’ll watch the smoke pour out the doors. Bring marshmallows, we’ll make s’mores! We can smile and cuddle while the fire roars!” Heero said. If he didn’t hear a response from her soon, he knew something bad was going to happen.

“I was meant to be yours! We were meant to be one! I can’t make this alone! Finish what we’ve begun!” His chest started to feel tight. “Nita, you were meant to be mine! I am all that you need! Love, you carved open my heart! You can’t just leave me to bleed!” He feels panic start to take hold.

“Nita! Open the- open the door, please. Nita, open the door.” He asked. His chest gets tighter. “Nita! Can we not fight anymore? Please, can we not fight anymore?” Heero knows he’s starting to get desperate at this point. “Nita, sure, you’re scared, I’ve been there. I can set you free!” Desperation and panic are not a good combination.

“Nita, don’t make me come in there! I’m gonna count to three!” He backs away from the door a bit, taking the gun out of where he was carrying it. “One!” He points the gun at the door. “Two!” He cocked the gun. “Fuck it!” He pulled the trigger, shooting the knob clean off before ramming into the door. He stumbles in and falls to his knees. The sight that greets him freezes him to the core.

Suzie’s hanging from her ceiling, a bed sheet noose around her neck.

“Oh my God..! No..! Suzienita..!” Heero cried out, tears rolling down his face as he crawled towards her. He grabs hold of her legs. “Please...don’t...leave me alone. You...were...all I could trust. I...can’t...do this alone…” A couple of sobs rack through his body. He’s clinging to her legs at this point. “Still I will if I must!”

He stayed like that for a few minutes before he got up, wiping at his eyes. He kisses her, compassionate and full of love as if she was still alive, then adds his necklace to the noose around her neck.

“Our love is God, my beautiful dead girl.” He whispered softly. He hears footsteps coming up the stairs and makes his escape out the window before he can be seen.

He’s halfway down the block before he hears Mrs. Tsurugi’s screams.

**Author's Note:**

> Where do I start, where do I start? Okay so I've been listening to Heathers The Musical soundtrack for the past couple of days and it just kind of kept planting ideas so I figured "Hey! Why not make a mini AU series involving Gundam Wing and Heathers The Musical while I work on my other GW fic?" Thus, Gundam Heathers was born. Why is this only part one out of a series instead of a full fanfic? Because right now I'm just doing my favorite songs from Heathers The Musical and depending on how many people like the ones I am gonna work on depends on if I do the rest of the songs or not. But hey, enjoy this random series of work while I work on something a bit more serious! I don't own heathers or gw but I do own the ocs I'm gonna use so stay tuned for a crazy ride.


End file.
